The Saddest of Smiles
by Kayah371
Summary: Kurt is about to jump off a bridge, when he hears soft footsteps. Kurt turns around to find a boy sitting on the other side of the bridge. Then he decides that he can't let him do the same. Kurt has to save him.


Kurt is not sure why he is doing it. Maybe because his dad doesn't need him anymore? He has his dreamed-of son. Finn loves football just as much as Burt does and they both like all this greasy food. He seems not to notice his own son anymore. But this is not the only reason. Kurt doesn't see future for himself, but maybe it is just lack of imagination.

It's almost midnight, so he doesn't have to worry that someone might see him. Kurt is wearing his best clothes to have something that he truly loves with him during his last moments of life. That's why he has also picture of his parents in his pocket taken eleven years ago. Kurt is sure that his mom is there waiting for him with open arms. Kurt can't wait to hug her and whisper softly how much he loves her.

It's too late for Kurt. It's heartbreaking that so many people like Kurt end up just like _this._

When Kurt notices huge bridge not far away from him, small smile appears on his face. He doesn't have to pretend anymore that everything is okay. For God's sake! He's not emotionless statue. Everyone expects him to bw perfect. Perfect student, perfect son and brother.

He can see the river under the bridge. It's raining, so it would be hard to notice hot tears on Kurt's cheeks. He closes his eyes to remember every single good second of his life. Unforgettable moments with both of his parents. beautiful lullabies sung to him by his mother before bed time. Comforting gestures from his father after Elizabeth's death. New Directions. Every kind word from his friends. Every hug, every smile, every touch.

But now is time for him. He doesn't want to suffer anymore. It's time to make everyone's life easier, to say good-bye to the world.

He is about to jump, when he hears quiet footsteps. Opening his eyes, Kurt turns around to find a boy sitting on the other side of the bridge. He has messy, dark curls and he is wearing tux.

Boy's face is hidden in his hands and his whole body is shaking. Kurt may have idea what this poor boy wants to do. He probably even doesn't know that Kurt is there.

He doesn't know why this curly-haired boy wants to kill himself, but he is sure that he can't let him do it.

Kurt hesitantly makes his way towards him and carefully rests his hand on boy's shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" he nearly shouts.

Kurt takes his hand away, but sits next to him. "May I join you?"

Silence.

"My name is Kurt" he says trying to sound calmly. "What are you doing here?" Kurt already knows the answer, but he wants to make contact somehow.

The boy is silent for a few moments, but then he finally says. "I-I just don't w-want to be here anymore. I don't d-deserve to live"

"What makes you say that?''

He finally looks up at Kurt, and he frowns. He has black eye and almost his whole face is swollen. Is hard to tell, but Kurt just _knows _that he is crying. "Why are you asking? It's not your problem! I can do _whatever_ I want to do, and if I just want to sit there the whole night, I can!" he can hear the anger in his voice.

''What's your name, sweetheart?" when he is silent, Kurt starts talking. "I know what you want to do and it's not worth it. You have a whole life ahead of you. You-"

"You know nothing! You don't even know why I'm here. So how can you be so sure that I have any future? Maybe I have cancer, huh?" he says wrapping his arms around himself. ''I'm alone" he adds quietly.

''If you need someone to listen to you, I'm here" he can see that scared boy needs doctor, but now is not the time for that. Now Kurt has to convince him that he has a reason to live. He just has to find this reason.

"I don't want you to hate me. _Everyone_ hates me" His body starts shaking all over again, and despite his fear Kurt places his hand again on his shoulder. This time this small gesture seems to bring comfort.

"You can tell my anything. I am here for you"

He takes a deep breath and starts talking. ''I don't want my own parents to hate me. It's all too much to bear. Kids at school hate me. I have no social life, no friends. My mom doesn't know how to treat me and I think that she's afraid of me. Can you believe it? She is afraid of her own son. I'm not drug addict or anything! And my father, he makes sure every time I'm around him how much he hates me. I have a big brother, you know? He always compares me to him. Cooper is in Los Angeles. He's an actor. My dad doesn't like his life's choices, but at least he's-'' his voice breaks again and Kurt miraculously can understand his next words. "he's s-straight"

So they have the same problem. He is gay. Just like Kurt. At least Kurt's dad loves him, despite everything. "You live for yourself. You can do whatever you want with your life and your parents don't have to like it. If you want, you can get out of this city and live in more accepting place. Los Angeles, New York, wherever you want''

"I just don't want to be alone''

"You're not alone" Kurt says quickly wrapping his arms around boy's body. "You have me. I don't hate you'' he brushes away hair from his boy's forehead and smiles at him. "Can I ask you what happened to your face?''

''Just couple of people didn't like the fact that I wanted to dance with another boy"

"I think you need to go to the hospital" Kurt says worriedly. Someone has to take care of his injures. At least he is in better mental state.

He just nods his head. Kurt stands up and offers his hand to him. He accepts him and immediately pulls Kurt into a bone-crushing hug. ''Thank you for everything, Kurt" he says. "My name is Blaine, by the way"

Hand in hand, they make their way to Kurt's car.

He knows that Blaine still needs help and support. This is just the beginning.

For both of them.


End file.
